


My Guy

by vomitingwords



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual James "Jimmy" Olsen, Concerned Kara Danvers, Cute, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Oblivious Winn Schott Jr., Pining, Questioning Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: Winn started calling James “My Guy” and James decides he really likes it.





	1. Chapter 1

It started out when James was The Guardian. He had gotten Winn to be his “Man in the Van” as it were. He had just defeated his first criminal, both he and Winn were over the moon and James almost missed it, even in his euphoria he knew he didn't imagine it.

“That's my guy!” Winn had grinned as their hands connected in a high five. It had been a week since that moment and James still couldn't help but grin every time he thought about it. His guy… His guy… James was Winn’s guy. He liked the sound of that and he promised himself that he was gonna do whatever it took to get Winn to say that again.

It turns out that getting Winn to call him “his guy” again was way easier than he thought. It became a regular thing quickly after that. Every time James saved the day it was commemorated by a high five and a “That's My Guy!” from Winn. It got to the point where James was looking forward to going out and fighting crime with Winn. He always looked forward to being The Guardian but, now it was even more so. He found himself thinking about it more and more, it was even starting to affect his work at Catco.

“James?... James?” Kara had been calling his name over and over for almost five minutes when she finally had enough. “James!” she shouted, slamming her hand down on his desk, making him jump out of his daydream and making the dopey, lovesick look he had fall from his face.

“Sorry, sorry.” He mumbled, running a hand over his face. “What were you saying?”

“James what is going on with you lately?” Kara’s face frowned in concern. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine really, sorry.” It’s not that James wanted to lie to Kara, it’s just that he wasn't so sure about his feelings yet. Winn was the first guy he had ever had these kind of butterfly feelings for. Not that James had any problem with the possibility of him liking guys, he just found it a little weird that they were popping up so late in his life.

“We’ve been friends long enough now, I can tell when something is bothering you.” Kara sat down in the chair across from James’ desk.

James sighed. “I guess I’m just having some conflicted feelings but, I’d really like to work them out on my own, at least for now”

Kara nodded in understanding. “I get it. Alex,Winn and I are all here for you though.”

James had to will his cheeks not to burn with a blush when Kara said Winn’s name but, he could feel his body betraying him once Kara was out of his sight. This was really getting out of control. 

The next time James finds himself daydreaming about Winn, it’s at the alien bar and Winn is across the room talking to a girl. He must’ve had that dopey lovesick look on his face again because Alex was sitting in front of him passing him a beer and smirking at him.

“What?” James frowns, taking the beer.

“You’re not very subtle Olsen.” She smirks again.

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Mhmm, sure, Whatever you say. I’d go for it though. You never regret taking a risk for love.”

“Love?” James chuckles. “It’s not-- it’s not love.”

“Well, you won’t know if you don’t try.” She shrugs, sipping her beer and turning towards Maggie when she sits down.

James looks passed them again to Winn who was now making his way over to the table. He sits down next to James and places his hand on James' shoulder, it involuntarily tenses and Winn give James a funny look but, brushes it off, laughing at something Kara said as she came back with another round of drinks. Although James wanted to stay and have fun with his friends, he had a lot of thinking to do so he excused himself with a polite goodbye and got a cab back to his apartment.

Once back at his apartment, James pours himself a drink before sitting on his couch. He and Winn have been friends forever, if he reveals his true feelings now, he could lose their friendship. They also work together… That could get awkward but, if he takes Alex’s advice and tells Winn how he feels then he could actually be happy. Except James could very possibly be misreading all of those little signs he thought he had been seeing that Winn liked him back. Liked? What was he, In sixth grade?

“C’mon Olsen you’re a grown man.” He grumbled.

This thing with Winn wasn’t love though, he was sure of it. All of these feelings were too new to be love so what else could he call it? Still, he couldn’t ignore his feelings. Especially the ones he got with those light touches from Winn. The way Winn’s fingers brushed Across his back when he passed behind him, or those times that James was sure he saw Winn look away from him when James glanced his way, like he didn’t want to be caught staring. Maybe it was just James but, he thought Winn’s smile was just a little bit brighter when he was smiling at him. Okay, maybe he was just imagining that one but, the rest of the stuff, that was real. 

James look down at the pro and con list in front of him. There was quite a few pros and only one con but, that con was a big one, losing one of your best friends. On the other hand, if he told Winn and Winn felt the same, it would be the ultimate pro.

James sat back on the couch and smiled, imagining what it would be like to date Winn. To kiss him after defeating some criminals as the guardian, to hold his hand at the bar like Alex and Maggie do, to have lunch dates at the DEO or Catco. And was everything James had ever wanted and what he never got with Lucy. He made up his mind, he was going to tell Winn how he felt, even if he lost the friendship, he couldn’t bury his feelings anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Hope you like it <3

The next day went by in a blur for James. Work, being The Guardian and trying to find the right moment to talk to Winn. He found it, right after being The Guardian. They were in the back of Winn’s van, handshake and “My Guy” completed, Winn is geeking out over a move that James pulled off and James found himself thinking about how cute Winn is. There was this overwhelming urge to lean forward and kiss him. James managed by some miracle to refrain from doing just that.

Being with Winn was like being on fire, not that he knew what being on fire felt like but, it was all too much and not enough. It made him feel like his skin was burning up. Everywhere that Winn touched him tingled for hours after. It would probably be annoying if James didn't love it so much. That was basically James’ attitude toward this whole situation, he wanted it to stop but he couldn’t get enough.

Winn had finally stopped talking which James was grateful for, he didn't usually mind, he could listen to Winn talk forever but, he knew he had to get this off his chest now or he never would. “Winn there’s something that i've been meaning to talk to you about.” James starts tentatively.

“Sure, what's up?” Winn asks so casually like what James is about to say won’t change their lives forever. 

James shifted uncomfortably in his guardian suit and sighed softly. “Yknow nevermind. This can wait until I get out of this suit.”

“James.” Winn chuckled. “Seriously what is it?”

“Okay, well… I just… I wanted to say…” This was it. James was going to tell Winn how he felt. He wasn't going to chicken out this time. Except that he actually was… again. “I really like having you as my “Man in the Van.”

Winn smiled. “Aww. James, I love it too. It’s like, the most fun I’ve ever had.”

“Even more fun than working at the DEO?” James teased. 

“Technically this is part of working at the DEO” Winn chuckled.

James laughed along but, in his head he was berating himself. He wished he could just get up the courage to ask Winn out or just tell him how he feels. It shouldn't be this hard.All he had to do was open his mouth but, he couldn't. He couldn't make the words come out. What if Winn rejected him? He kept coming back to that. It would be the worst thing to happen to him if he lost his friendship with Winn. If that happened he would also lose his friendship with Kara, Mon-el and Maggie. Not to mention J’onn. He just couldn't do that.

“So you wanna go out for a drink or something?” Winn smiled and James could have melted into the floor. “I don't think The Guardian will be needed anymore tonight.”

“I hope not. Because I would love that.” James knew that this drink invitation didn't constitute a sdate, it was just two friends getting a drink just like they did at least once a week except, without the girls. No need to get excited or nervous.

The bar was crowded, which wasn't usual. The only thing that was usual was that Winn was the only person James could see. Cheesy, he knew but it was the only way to explain how he felt. He sat down at a booth in the corner across from Winn. The most unprivate, private place they could be in this place. James watched as Winn went up to the bar to get them both a beer, he walked back and slid an open glass bottle across the table to James’ open hand, grinning.

James smiled and tipped it toward Winn in cheers before he brought the cold bottle up to his lips. Winn did the same and James watched as Winn’s lips covered the opening. Not the kind of thoughts he should be having about his best friend, straight best friend at that. He was going to need something stronger than beer to get him through this night.

James did end up getting something stronger, so did Winn. A lot of somethings actually. Beer, whiskey, vodka scotch, and even wine. By the end of the night they could barely say anything without bursting out in laughter. James opened his mouth and before he even said anything he was laughing again, which made Winn laugh too, their table littered with empty bottles, and half empty glasses with melting ice. 

“Guess we should be getting home.” Winn slurred, still smiling.

“Guess so.” James’ brain was too far gone in a drunken haze to overthink about what Winn meant when he said “home” and whether they would be spending the night, wherever home was, together. He just got up and followed Winn outside to get a cab.

It turns out that by “home” Winn meant their respective houses. He drunkenly told the cab driver that they would need to make two stops and proceed to give him James’ address first. James tries his best not to be disappointed when they pull up to his apartment except he’s not, because Winn gets out of the cab to walk James to his door.

“I guess this is goodnight Mr. Wilson.” James giggles.

“Goodnight Winn.” James smiles but, neither of them move.

Winn stares at James for a minute, this probably wasn't the best plan but his alcohol fuelled brain was screaming at him to just go for it so he leaned his head forward as quickly as he could, to not lose his nerve and smashed his lips against James’.

James could hardly comprehend what was happening but, Winn’s lips were soft and warm. Pretty much exactly how James always imagined they would be except, somehow better. So much better. James never wanted this moment to end and because his brain is currently short circuited, it feels like it never will. It does of course, because James’ life isn’t some cheesy romance movie.

Winn clears his throat after he pulls away. “So I’ll uh… I’ll see you tomorrow?

“Yeah definitely.” James grins, slightly out of breath.

James doesn't regret a single thing about how he and Winn got together except maybe, the fact that Winn got to make the first move. James had learned a few months later that Winn had felt that way about him for almost as long as James had felt that way about Winn. It had taken both of them so long to get their feelings out, they could’ve been this happy so much sooner. They were together now and James was happy and more content than ever, he had Winn to thank for that.


End file.
